Please Don't Leave Me
by Kazuki Yuki
Summary: Don't smile at me, stupid. I don't need your smile... I just need your presence by my side. So, don't you ever try to leave me... or, I'll follow you... wherever you go.../ MattMello/ Sekuel from 'You'll Never Be Alone'
Hari masih pagi, matahari belum terlalu terik. Namun, hampir semua penduduk di Jepang ini sudah siap dengan rutinias hariannya masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali kedua pemuda yang tengah bersiap-siap di depan apartemen mereka.

Sosok pemuda yang berambut merah tampak sedang sibuk dengan mobilnya, sementara pemuda satunya yang berambut pirang tengah memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Nah... Sudah siap!" seru pemuda berambut merah yang biasa dipanggil Matt itu. Matt menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Mello, si pemuda berambut pirang sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mells?" Namun senyumnya memudar saat dilihatnya ekspresi Mello yang lain dari biasanya. "Ada apa Mells?" tanyanya.

Mello tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Matt dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, bahkan oleh Matt sendiri.

"Mells?" panggilnya lagi.

Kini Mello mengerjapkan matanya, namun bukannya menjawab, pemuda berambut pirang sebahu itu justru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ke arah langit biru nan cerah diatasnya.

"Matt."Akhirnya Mello membuka suaranya, walau hanya terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Hm?"

Masih tetap memandang langit biru diatasnya Mello menjawab. "Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak."

Matt tersenyum lembut, pemuda itu mendekati Mello dan melingkarkan lengannya di perut Mello, memeluknya dari belakang. "Apa kau cemas dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini Mells?" tanya Matt pelan.

Mello menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Matt, menyamankan posisinya. "Entahlah Matt... aku..." Mello menggantung kata-katanya.

"Sshhh... Kau tidak lupa kan dengan kata-kata yang selalu kuucapkan padamu?"

Mello mendengus pelan.

.

.

"... that you will never be alone... because... there I will always be with you..."

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: DEATH NOTE by Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita pisah disini, kau sudah tau apa yang harus dilakukan kan Matt?" tanya Mello sambil menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Aku mengerti... Dear," sahut Matt sambil tersenyum manis.

"Huh." Mello mendengus. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan kata-kata menjijikkan itu..."

Matt tidak menjawab, ia kembali tersenyum.

"... dan berhenti tersenyum seperti itu bodoh."

Lagi. Matt tidak mempedulikan larangan Mello, ia tetap tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bodoh." Mello kembali mendengus. Ia kini tengah mengendarai motornya menembus jalanan yang ramai sambil menunggu kesempatan untuk menjalankan rencananya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh senyumannya itu..."

"... tapi kenapa dia... Arrgghhh..." Mello menggelengkan kepalannya, berusaha memfokuskan kembali dirinya pada rencana yang telah ia susun.

.

.

.

.

 **Genre: Romance, Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Asap rokok memenuhi udara di dalam mobil camaro merah itu. Mata kebiruan si pengemudi yang tertutup lensa oranye googlenya tampak memperhatikan situasi sekitarnya. Matt kembali menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, pemuda itu menghela napas.

"Haahhh... Kalau bicara soal firasat, sebenarnya aku juga punya firasat buruk soal ini..."

"... tapi aku tak ingin mengecewakannya."

Matt kembali memfokuskan dirinya saat dirasa gilirannya hampir tiba. Pemuda berambut merah itu kembali menyusun rencana yang telah di buat Mello di dalam otaknya.

"Nah... sudah waktunya. Semoga saja semua firasat buruk itu tidak terjadi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Jangan tersenyum padaku bodoh. Aku tidak butuh senyumanmu... Aku Cuma butuh kehadiranmu disisiku. Jadi, jangan pernah kau coba-coba pergi dariku... atau aku yang akan menyusulmu...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cepat. Ia harus lebih cepat.

Ia semakin menekan gas mobilnya kuat-kuat, berusaha menghindari kejaran mobil-mobil itu.

Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi ia bisa lolos.

Berhasil. Sedikit lagi aku berhasil.

Mello tunggu aku...

.

.

.

.

 **Warning: OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara, chara death**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ckiittt...

Ia menginjak pedal remnya kuat-kuat, menimbulkan bunyi decitan kuat yang memekakan telinga. Ia menatap datar pemandangan didepannya, barisan mobil hitam yang telah dengan sukses menutup akses jalannya.

'Sepertinya aku akan sedikit terlambat.'

Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya dan menghadapi 'tikus-tikus' itu walaupun ia tahu seperti apa resikonya...

"Hoy... Hoy... Sejak kapan di Jepang diijinkan membawa senjata?"

... Ia tidak peduli lagi.

Saat ini yang diinginkannya hanya satu, cepat-cepat pulang dan menemui Mello-nya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia ragu, akan 'pulang' kemana ia setelah ini.

Dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat ia menatap puluhan orang berjas hitam yang kini tengah mengepungnya.

Pemuda itu menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum.

'Aku pasti akan bertemu lagi dengan Mello. Pasti.'

"... Kalian tidak akan menembak..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekuel from "You'll Never be Alone"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Mind'**

" **Talk"**

 _ **Italic= Flashback**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Please Stay With Me'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia terdiam. Tubuhnya kaku. Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?

Sakit. Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Ringan. Ia merasakan tubuhnya begitu ringan.

Kenapa?

Bahkan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi saat tubuhnya tertarik gravitasi dan kini telah bersentuhan dengan aspal yang dingin. Ia meringis, menahan rasa sakit yang kini menguasai tubuhnya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Darah?

Kenapa banyak darah?

Gelap. Semuanya mulai memburam dimatanya. Apa semuanya sudah selesai? Apa ia berhasil? Atau justru gagal?

Mello...

.

.

... I'm sorry.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MattMello**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Mello... I'm sorry.'

Tersentak, pemuda berambut pirang itu menolehkan kepalanya. Ia mendengar suara Matt, tapi dimana pemuda berambut merah itu. Mello tahu ia hanya sendirian didalam truk ini, lupakan sandera yang ada dibelakang. Lantas kenapa ia bisa mendengar suara Matt, bahkan terasa sangat dekat.

"Matt... Jangan mati... Jangan coba-coba pergi dariku bodoh," gumamnya seorang diri ditengah deru mesin kendaraan disekitarnya.

Mello kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada jalanan didepannya. Namun itu tak lama, saat layar televisi mini yang terpasang ditruknya menayangkan sebuah berita.

Mello terpaku. Dunianya seakan runtuh secara mendadak. Di layar televisi mini itu ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Mobil camaro merah yang sangat dikenalnya itu kini tak lagi mulus, banyak lubang yang telah menghiasi seluruh sisi mobil itu.

'Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Mobil itu...'

'... dan dimana si bodoh itu?'

Mello semakin memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar televisi mini dihadapannya, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sosoknya. Sosok pemuda berambut merah yang tengah terbaring bersimbah darah.

Mello merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia memukul stir mobilnya keras. "Bodoh!" serunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Kenapa kau tiduran ditempat kotor seperti itu?" gumam Mello lirih.

"Hei bodoh... Bangun dan lihat mobil kebanggaanmu yang kini penuh lubang, kau pikir biaya memperbaikinya murah?" Mello semakin mempererat pegangannya pada stir mobilnya, berusaha menghilangkan gemetaran tubuhnya sementara pikirannya sudah melayang.

.

.

.

.

Matt memandang datar sosok tubuh dihadapannya. Sosok tubuh seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan google oranyenya yang kini tengah terbaring bersimbah darah.

"Itu... aku?" gumam Matt pada dirinya sendiri.

Matt kembali menatap 'tubuhnya' yang tak lagi bergerak dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Jadi... aku benar-benar... mati?"

Matt tahu ini memang resiko dari rencana Mello dan ia sudah menyetujuinya tapi... haruskah secepat ini? Sejujurnya Matt tidak terlalu peduli soal kematiannya, tapi mengingat ia mungkin tidak dapat bertemu dengan Mello lagi mambuatnya gusar. Tapi, setidaknya jika ia masih bisa melihat Mello itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Mello... kamu baik-baik saja kan?" gumam Matt lagi.

Pemuda itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada mobilnya yang berada tak jauh dari 'tubuhnya'. Tersenyum miris, Matt memandang mobilnya yang tak lagi mulus. "Huh, bahkan mobilku pun kini dipenuhi lubang." Matt membalikkan dirinya membiarkan kaki-kaki transparannya membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. "Kalau kau lihat wujud mobilku sekarang ini, apa yang akan kau katakan ya Mells?"

"Mungkin kau akan marah, atau mungkin kau akan mengejekku Mells, seperti waktu itu..."

.

.

.

.

 _BRAAKKK..._

 _Mello baru bangun dari tidur siangnya saat didengarnya bunyi gebrakan pintu yang memekakkan telinga. Mendengus keras, pemuda berambut pirang itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu depan apartemennya dan memandang tajam seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri dengan senyuman lebarnya._

" _Berisik! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" bentak Mello pada sosok pemuda berambut merah yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya masih dengan senyum lebarnya._

" _Dapat! Akhirnya aku dapat Mello!" ujar Matt riang._

" _Huh? Kau dapat apa Matt? Lotre?" tanya Mello acuh._

" _Ish... bukan... Ayo ikut!" Matt menarik tangan Mello tiba-tiba._

" _Hei tidak perlu tarik-tarik juga!"_

 _._

" _Bagaimana menurutmu Mells?" tanya Matt masih dengan senyum manisnya._

 _Sementara Mello kini tengah terpaku menatap benda dihadapannya. 1968 Chevrolet Camaro. Pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari mobil berwarna merah itu pada sosok Matt disampingnya. "Jadi..."_

 _Senyuman Matt semakin lebar. "Ya, akhirnya aku mendapatkannya."_

 _Mello mendengus. "Baguslah. Ngomong-ngomong ini baru atau second?"_

" _Tentu saja baru Mells, jangan mengejekku!"_

" _Huh?" Mello menatap Matt penuh selidik. "Kau dapat uang darimana Matt?"_

" _Tentu saja dari hasil penjualan software terbaruku. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak Mells, aku bukan penjahat sepertimu," sahut Matt yang tampak kesal karena merasa diremehkan oleh Mello._

 _Mello menyeringai. "Penjahat ya? Lalu, kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada penjahat?"_

" _Karena..." Matt berjalan perlahan menghampiri Mello hingga ia berada tepat disamping pemuda berambut pirang itu. "... penjahat itu telah mencuri separuh hatiku," bisik Matt ditelinga Mello yang langsung membuat wajah pemuda itu memerah._

" _Dasar bodoh!"_

.

.

.

.

"Waktu itu kau senang sekali ketika mendapatkan mobil itu, tapi kenapa sekarang kau merusaknya?"

Mello masih ingat dengan jelas ekspresi pemuda itu saat ia berhasil mendapatkan mobil yang diinginkannya. Bahkan Mello masih ingat dengan jelas senyuman manis milik Matt saat itu. Senyuman yang amat disukainya walaupun ia tidak pernah mengatakannya secara frontal.

Deg..

Senyuman itu... Apa ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihatnya lagi?

Tidak.

Mello menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Tidak. Ia tidak busa begini. Ia tidak mau sendirian lagi. Ia mau Matt, dan cuma Matt yang diinginkannya.

"Matt..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mello tengah berdiri di balkon apartemennya, menikmati suasana malam yang sunyi ini seorang diri. Menghela napas, pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang dipenuhi taburan bintang._

 _Lelah._

 _Ia amat lelah dengan semua ini. Ia ingin mundur dari kasus gila ini dan hidup normal seperti orang lain. Namun sekali lagi egonya berhasil mengalahkannya. Keinginannya untuk menjadi nomor satu dan mengalahkan Near._

" _Ugh!"_

 _Meringis pelan, Mello menyentuh luka bakar yang kini menghiasi separuh wajahnya. Meskipun perbannya sudah dibuka, namun rasa perih itu belum hilang._

 _Mello mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tidak ada notifikasi apapun dan malam sudah semakin larut. Dimana Matt? Kenapa pemuda itu belum pulang?_

 _Menyandarkan diri pada pagar pembatas balkon, Mello kembali menatap langit malam di atasnya. Ia berharap hal ini bisa menenangkan dirinya sejenak, walau ia tahu hal ini tak akan berhasil seratus persen karena hal yang bisa membuatnya tenang itu belum kembali. 'Dimana si bodoh itu?' rutuknya dalam hati._

 _Ceklek.._

 _Dan tak lama setelahnya pintu apartemen itu terbuka, diikuti munculnya sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan senyum manisnya. "Tadaima.." ujar Matt memberi salam. Namun Mello tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya Matt dengan ekspresi lelah._

" _Mells, ada apa?" tanya Matt._

 _Lagi. Mello tidak menjawab, namun kini pemuda berambut pirang itu tengah melangkah perlahan ke arahnya. Matt tetap terdiam hingga akhirnya posisi Mello kini tepat berada dihadapannya, dan hal yang selanjutnya dilakukan Mello sukses membuat pemuda berambut merah itu terkejut._

" _Mells..."_

" _Biarkan... biarkan seperti ini Matt..." sahut Mello yang kini tengah menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di dada Matt._

" _Aku lelah Matt..." Mello melingkarkan tangannya dipunggung Matt. "... Kumohon biarkan aku bersandar padamu... sebentar saja..."_

 _Matt tersenyum tipis. "Of course, Mells..." Ia melingkarkan tangannya dipunggung Mello, membalas pelukan pemuda itu. "... bersandarlah sesukamu... as long as you want."_

" _Yeah, and you must be promise, Matt..."_

" _What is that?"_

" _You're not allowed to go anywhere and leave me alone."_

 _Matt kembali tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat disukai Mello. "Yes, I promise..." Ia berbisik di telinga Mello. "... that you will never be alone... because... there I will always be with you."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jangan tersenyum padaku bodoh. Aku tidak butuh senyumanmu... karena hal itu dapat membuatku selalu mengingatmu.

Kumohon... berhentilah tersenyum padaku, karena aku tidak membutuhkan itu... Aku hanya butuh dirimu... yang selalu hadir untukku...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

BRAAKK...

"Pembohong..."

Mello kembali memukul stir mobilnya, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Bukannya kau sudah berjanji, dasar bodoh. Kau berjanji untuk tetap bersamaku Matt."

Mello menghentikan truk yang sedang dikemudikannya. Ia tahu ini hal bodoh, namun ia tidak peduli lagi. Mello kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya aku tidak melibatkanmu Matt," gumam pemuda itu lirih. Tanpa terasa air mata mulai mengalir dari manik birunya.

"Seharusnya kau bisa hidup normal seperti orang lain Matt. Seharusnya kau tak perlu mengikutiku. Seharusnya kau masih ada disini. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu..." Mello semakin menundukkan kepalanya, terisak pelan.

'Mells...'

Matt menatap Mello yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya sambil terisak dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Matt terkejut, ia tidak menyangka Mello akan menangis untuknya. Menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, ia bermaksud ingin mengusap surai pemuda itu. Namun Matt harus menerima kenyataan, tangannya hanya menembus tubuh Mello, tak dapat menyentuhnya. Ia kini hanya berupa roh.

"Mells... aku... maafkan..."

"Bodoh, aku memang bodoh!" seru Mello yang kini telah mengangkat kembali wajahnya, membuat Matt dapat melihat lebih jelas manik birunya yang dialiri air mata. Mello kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan kembali menjalankan kendaraannya tersebut.

"Ini semua salahku. Matt mati karena salahku," ujar Mello lirih, sementara Matt menggeleng pelan.

"Ini bukan salahmu Mells..."

"Memang benar... seharusnya aku tidak pernah melibatkanmu Matt..."

Matt terdiam, ia tahu Mello tak akan dapat mendengar suaranya, tersenyum miris ia hanya menatap Mello dalam diam.

"Matt..."

Matt masih tetap terdiam, ia menunggu Mello menyelesaikan kalimatnya...

"... I'm sorry."

... dan pemuda berambut merah itu kembali tercengang oleh kata-kata yang dikeluarkan pemuda pirang itu. Ia benar-benar tak mengira seseorang seperti Mello akan mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu, terlebih kata maaf itu ditunjukkan untuknya.

"Mells..." gumam Matt lirih. "... seharusnya bukan kamu yang minta maaf, tapi aku. Maafkan aku Mells." Matt kembali menggerakkan tangannya walau ia tahu kini semua itu hanya sia-sia, ia tak lagi bisa menyentuh Mello.

Matt melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Mello, berusaha memeluknya dari belakang. "Mello... walau kini aku tak bisa menyentuhmu, teruslah ingat kata-kata yang selalu kuucapkan padamu." Matt tersenyum tipis saat dirasanya tubuhnya mulai memudar. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, pemuda berambut merah itu berbisik pelan pada Mello sebelum tubuh transparannya benar-benar menghilang.

.

.

"... that you will never be alone... because... there I will always be with you."

.

.

Mello tersentak, entah kenapa ia kembali mendengar suara lembut Matt yang memasuki indera pendengarannya, terlebih lagi suara itu terasa sangat dekat. "You'll always be with me?"

"Huh!" Mello mendengus, meskipun sekuat tenaga menahan tubuhnya agar tidak kembali gemetar. "Lalu kenapa sekarang kau meninggalkanku? Jangan berjanji kalau tidak bisa menepatinya, dasar bodoh."

.

.

.

.

Tapi... hanya senyuman ini yang bisa selalu kuberikan padamu. Aku hanya manusia biasa... yang tak memiliki apapun yang patut dibanggakan.

Kumohon... jangan tolak hal ini. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia... walau hanya dengan sebuah senyuman...

.

.

.

.

Mello memarkirkan truknya di reruntuhan sebuah gereja yang tidak terpakai. Menghela napas, pemuda berambut pirang itu menyandarkan tubuhnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosoknya. Sosok pemuda berambut merah yang telah pergi meninggalkannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Matt..."

Mello hanya mampu menyebut namanya, meski ia tahu hal itu tak akan bisa mengembalikan Matt-nya. Mello kembali teringat pertemuan pertamannya dengan pemuda bergoogle itu. Saat itu pertama kalinya Matt memasuki Wammy's House, dan Roger menetapkan mereka menjadi teman sekamar.

.

.

 _Mello menatap sosok bocah berambut merah yang berdiri dibelakang Roger sambil sibuk memainkan konsol gamenya, ia tampak acuh dengan keadaan sekitarnya. "Siapa dia Roger?" tanya Mello sambil menggigit cokelat batangannya._

 _Roger tersenyum tipis sambil mendorong bocah berambut merah itu pelan. "Namanya Matt, dan mulai hari ini ia akan jadi teman sekamarmu Mello," ujar Roger sambil menepuk bahu anak itu, membuat si empunya menolehkan kepalannya ke arah Mello. Kedua bocah itu bertatapan._

 _Mello menatap mata kebiruan bocah itu sesaat, hingga akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Mello,"_

 _Bocah berambut merah itu mengulurkan tangannya, meyambut uluran tangan Mello. "Namaku Matt," ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Mello terdiam dan menatap bocah bernama Matt itu lama hingga akhirnya Roger memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta._

" _Nah Mello, mulai hari ini Matt akan menjadi teman sekamarmu. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Roger._

 _Mello mengangguk tanpa sadar, bocah berambut pirang itu masih terpaku pada senyuman manis bocah dihadapannya._

" _Bagus." Roger menepuk kepala Matt pelan sebelum berbalik meninggalkan kedua bocah itu._

 _Matt melangkahkan kakinya kecilnya perlahan memasuki kamar yang akan ditempatinya mulai hari ini. Bocah itu melihat sekelilingnya sebelum perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada Mello yang masih terdiam ditempatnya._

" _Ummm... Mello," panggil Matt pelan._

 _Mello tersentak dari lamunannya. "Eh iya... ada apa Matt?"_

" _Umm... tempat tidurnya cuma ada satu?" tanya bocah berambut merah itu pelan._

 _Mello berjalan menghampiri Matt dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Ya, kau tidak keberatan kan?"_

 _Matt menggeleng. "Tidak, aku justru takut tidur sendiri."_

 _Mello tersenyum tipis, bocah blonde itu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. "Kalau begitu kemarilah!" serunya riang sambil menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya._

 _Matt menaiki tempat tidur itu perlahan kemudian membaringkan tubuh mungilnya disebelah Mello._

" _Mello?" panggil Matt pelan._

" _Hm?"_

" _Apa Mello tidak keberatan berbagi kamar denganku?"_

 _Mello menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Matt dan tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku senang berbagi kamar denganmu Matt," ujar Mello riang._

 _Matt kembali tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih Mello," ujarnya pelan sebelum memejamkan matanya memasuki dunia mimpi._

 _Sementara Mello yang masih terjaga tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok bocah berambut merah yang tengah terlelap itu. "Matt..." gumamnya pelan, tak ingin membangunkan Matt. "... kenapa ia terlihat rapuh."_

 _Mello menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, menyentuh helai-helai rambut merah Matt yang lembut. "Pokoknya aku berjanji... mulai hari ini... aku akan melindungimu Matt," ujar Mello mantap sebelum ia ikut memejamkan matanya, memasuki alam mimpinya sendiri._

 _._

 _._

"Bodoh! Apanya melindungi?!" Mello kembali menggebrak stir mobilnya kuat. Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada jok mobil. "Matt... bahkan untuk menahanmu agar tetap disisiku ku pun aku tak bisa."

Mello memejamkan matanya, menarik napas pelan. "Matt apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana? Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan aku disini sendirian?"

"Kau bilang kau tak akan pernah membiarkanku sendirian. Kau bilang kau akan selalu ada disisiku, tapi... kenapa kau pergi?"

"Ya, aku tahu ini semua memang salahku. Aku yang sudah membuat kau pergi. Kau mati marena salahku. Maafkan aku... Matt."

Mello menghela napas. "Matt... aku akan melakukan apapun jika aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Bahkan jika aku harus mati saat ini pun, aku siap." Mello kembali membuka matanya dan tanpa pemuda itu sadari sosok sandera di belakangnya tampak menggenggam erat secarik kertas.

"Ugh!"

Mello meringis, ia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dibagian dada kirinya. Memejamkan sebelah matanya, pemuda itu mencoba mempertahankan sisa-sisa kedarannya. "Jadi, ini akhirnya..." gumam Mello lirih. "... ya, setidaknya aku berhasil..." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"... tidak, bukan aku, tapi kita yang berhasil..."

Gelap. Mello merasakan semua mulai memburam dimatanya, bahkan ia sudah tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya lagi. Tubuhnya kini telah tertarik gravistasi dan bertumpu pada stir mobilnya.

"Matt..."

Ditengah pandangannya yang kian memburam Mello masih bisa mengingat jelas sosoknya. Sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan senyuman manisnya.

"... tunggu aku..."

Dan kata-kata itu terlepas bersamaan dengan tertutupnya iris berwarna kebiruan itu untuk selamannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... that you will never be alone... because... there I will always be with you..."

"You promise?"

"Yeah... because... I can't life without you."

"So?"

"I'd rather die first before you."

"You stupid Matt..."

"Yeah... and I love you, Mello."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mello melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menyusuri padang rumput tempatnya berada saat ini. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memperhatikan sekeliling, namun hanya padang rumput dan pohon sakura yang bermekaran yang dapat ditemuinya disini.

Dimana ia?

Tempat apa ini?

Mello tampak bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri saat dirasakannya sebuah tangan hangat memeluknya lembut dari belakang. "Hei, Mello!"

Mello tersentak saat didengarnya suara yang amat familiar memasuki gendang telingannya, suara seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Dengan tergesa Mello membalikkan tubuhnya, dan ia mendapati sosoknya. Sosok pemuda berambut merah yang amat diridukannya. "Matt?"

Matt tersenyum manis. "Hei, Mello!" ujarnya.

Tanpa aba-aba Mello menerjang pemuda didepannya, memeluknya erat. "Bodoh. Kau memang bodoh Matt. Siapa yang suruh kau mati duluan haahhh?!"

Kembali tersenyum tipis, Matt melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Mello, membalas pelukannya. "Bukannya aku sudah pernah bilang kalau lebih baik aku yang mati duluan hm?"

"Diam!" bentak Mello. "Jangan bicara dulu bodoh!"

"Maaf... aku..."

"Biarkan..."

Matt terdiam menunggu ucapan Mello selanjutnya.

"... biarkan seperti ini Matt... sebentar saja..."

Matt tersenyum ia mengusap puncak kepala Mello. "Lakukan Mello... lakukan selama yang kau mau..."

"Matt..."

"Hm?"

"Aku..."

"... aku tidak mau sendirian lagi..."

"... jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi Matt."

Matt melapaskan pelukan Mello, menatap iris kebiruan pemuda dihadapannya. "Tidak akan Mells..." Pemuda itu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Mello. "Kali ini aku benar-benar berjanji Mells..." Matt tersenyum manis.

"... that you will never be alone... because... there I will always be with you..."

.

.

.

.

.

Don't smile at me, stupid. I don't need your smile... I just need your presence by my side. So, don't you ever try to leave me... or, I'll follow you... wherever you go...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai... Ketemu lagi dengan saya...**

 **Ya... Saya tau utang fic saya masih banyak, tapi berhubung ide ini selalu berseliweran dikepala saya jadi... Ya gitulah...**

 **Yosh... Semoga gak mengecewakan ya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhir Kata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **PLEASE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
